Stress Relief
by Kitty Bandit
Summary: "You're the one who wanted to distract me," Allen replied, his breath heavy against Lavi's neck. "So – distract me."


_A/N: This is a birthday present for literaryepeolatry. Happy birthday, sweetie. Hope you like it._

xXxXxXx

"Say it to my face, Kanda! _Say it_!"

Lavi ducked behind a chair as a bowl of soba flew through the air and crashed into the wall behind him. The soy sauce and noodles exploded on the wall like gooey shrapnel, and the bowl broke in two. He took a breath, not wanting to get involved in the squabble, but finding it impossible not to at this point. He turned and peeked around his hiding place. Everyone had cleared out of the cafeteria once the fight had escalated beyond the usual snide comments. But _this_ – this had gone further than any of their arguments before. Food and broken dishes were everywhere, tables had been flipped and chairs tossed across the room. The entire dining hall had been reduced to rubble, and Lavi was certain Komui was going to have a shit-fit.

"You guys need to stop this before someone gets hurt," Lavi called out, only to be completely ignored. He watched as Allen threw another bowl, this time full of rice. Allen narrowly missed Kanda's head, the bowl clattering on the floor, white rice scattering everywhere.

"Get over yourself, beansprout!" Kanda shouted, tossing his own ammo – a plate of half eaten salad – back at Allen. " _No one_ gives a shit what you think."

" _My name is Allen!_ How many _god damn times_ do I have to tell you that?!" Allen slammed his hands on the table in front of him, glaring at the swordsman. A puddle of spilled tea splashed as Allen slapped the table, spraying on both him and Kanda. Only a sparse few feet separated them, and the tension between the two Exorcists was mounting.

Kanda knit his eyebrows together and scowled. Lavi could tell, even from his hiding place, that this would be the tipping point. " _Beansprout._ "

That was it – the last straw. Allen launched his lithe body over the table like a cat pouncing on a mouse. He grappled with Kanda, the two teens toppling between the tables and resorting to physical violence.

Lavi jumped from his secure position then, darting over to the fight and attempting to break it apart. "Hey! Enough!" he shouted looking down at the mass of limbs as his two friends rolled on the on the dirty floor, punching, kicking, and screaming at each other. He tried to grab an arm, though he wasn't sure whose arm it was at that point, in an attempt to pull them off each other. However, he only ended up tripping as someone's leg shot out and clipped his ankle.

Lavi fell on his ass and let out a frustrated grunt. He'd landed on something soft and mushy, but was too distracted to notice what it was. He tried again to break up the fight – this time catching Allen's forearm as they younger teen yanked on Kanda's ponytail. Kanda retaliated by slamming his fist into Allen's stomach.

The gut punch distracted Allen enough to give Lavi some leverage. He tugged hard on Allen's arm, pulling him off of Kanda. However, once Allen's hand lost grip on Kanda's hair, Lavi lost his balance the two of them toppled on the floor.

The redhead was dazed for a brief moment, pinned to the ground by Allen. But when his friend scrambled to get up and resume the fight, Lavi quickly grabbed the white-haired boy's arms to keep him from getting back up.

"Let me go, Lavi! Let me go right now or I swear to God I'll kick your ass, too!" Allen screeched, struggling against the redhead's grip.

"No, you both need to calm the fuck down!" Lavi replied, wincing when Allen's elbow caught him in the ribs.

As Kanda rose up off the floor and looked ready to continue things, a commanding shout caused Kanda, Allen, and Lavi to freeze up.

"Just what in the hell is going on here?" Koumi bellowed, standing at the entrance to the cafeteria. He surveyed the scene, which was more than a little incriminating.

Lavi loosened his grip on Allen, now that backup had arrived. Behind Komui, he could see Lenalee standing with her arms crossed, her face just as angry as her brother's. She must have informed Komui of the fight, and Lavi was grateful for it.

As if on cue, Kanda and Allen pointed at each other, and growled out simultaneously. "He started it!"

Lavi groaned and fell back against the floor, too tired to care that he was covered in food remnants. He was positive he had sat in spaghetti, if the smell was any indication, and there was some kind of sauce stuck in his hair.

"Well, if you both started it, you can both finish it," Komui reasoned, his tone stern and uncompromising. "You both will clean up the hall until it is spotless. Then you are confined to your rooms until tomorrow morning. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Allen grumbled, casting his glare to the side of the room.

Kanda only let out an angry "Tch."

"Great. Now get your asses cleaning. I want this done in less than two hours," Komui ordered, turning to leave. "And don't you dare think of starting another fight, or I won't be so lenient the next time."

xXxXxXx

Lavi avoided the dining hall until dinner. He had cleaned himself up after _foodmageddon_ , and spent the rest of the afternoon in the library. He had heard from Lenalee that Allen and Kanda had finished their punishment an hour ago, but Komui banned them from the dining hall until the next day.

 _Sent to their rooms without supper_ , he mused with a laugh. Really, it served them right for starting a food-fight-turned-brawl. If they were going to act like children, then they should be treated like children. But, knowing Allen's stomach, the redhead was certain he was suffering a lot more than the swordsman would be.

Lavi put away his work and went to the cafeteria to grab Allen some food to hold him over until morning. He filled the tray as heavily as he could, then headed to the white-haired boy's room.

Once he reached the door, he adjusted the tray to one hand and knocked three times. A depressed groan of "Come in," came from the other side, so Lavi turned the doorknob and entered.

Allen was spread out across his bed, face down. His legs and arms hung limp at his sides. When he looked up and saw Lavi enter with a tray full of food, he scrambled out of bed and launched himself at the redhead. He took the tray out of Lavi's hands and set it down at his desk.

"My God, Lavi. I've never loved you more," he announced as he sat at the desk and started to chow down on the heaping piles of food.

Lavi laughed as he took a seat on Allen's bed, just watching the other Exorcist eat his fill. "I figured you'd be starving by now. I managed to sneak you some food. Just don't tell anyone. I don't want Komui to be pissed at me, too."

"I won't tell a soul," Allen replied with his mouth full.

The redhead smiled as he relaxed against the bed, stretching out and kicking his boots off. Since Allen was confined to his quarters, Lavi figured he'd keep the white-haired boy company. He'd spent many days and nights in Allen's room over the past few years. It was like a second home to him. Whenever they wanted to be alone, they usually gravitated to Allen's room. Lavi still bunked with Bookman, and it was hard to get privacy with the old panda looking over his shoulder constantly.

Lavi closed his eye and tucked his hands behind his head. One leg dangled over the edge of the bed as his breathing evened out. He could've fallen asleep right then if he hadn't been called.

"Lavi?" Allen said, hesitation in his voice.

"Hm?" the redhead mumbled, not bothering to open his eye.

The bed dipped with the extra weight as Allen sat next to Lavi. He just sat there, saying nothing. After a moment, Lavi finally opened his eye and looked at Allen. The younger exorcist seemed distracted.

It took a while for Allen to finally speak. "I'm sorry about earlier today."

"You mean your fight with Yuu?"

"Yeah. You got caught in the middle of it. I'm sorry."

Lavi waved off the apology. "I'm not the one who had to clean up that mess, so I don't care. It's him who you should really be apologizing to."

Allen's silver eyes narrowed as he frowned in an instant. "It'll be a cold day in hell when I apologize to that assface."

"I agree he has the face of an ass, but he's still our friend—"

" _Debatable,_ " Allen interjected.

" _And,_ " Lavi continued, "As our friend, you should apologize for getting into a fight with him."

The look in Allen's eyes as he glared at Lavi could only be described as liquid fire – they were so smoldering with anger, he was certain they could burn a hole through the wall.

"…Or maybe you should cool off first," Lavi suggested, not liking that Allen's current frustrations were starting to be directed at him.

" _He_ started it, Lavi. _Him._ I refuse to apologize when he was the one who couldn't be civil. You were there. You heard what he said."

"I heard what you both said, Al. And honestly, you were just as bad."

Allen scoffed, and got off the bed. He paced back and forth in the small space between the bed and the desk, turning in so many circles that it almost made Lavi dizzy to watch. "I can't believe you're comparing me to him."

With a sigh, Lavi sat up reluctantly. The bed had been so comfortable and he just wanted to spread out on it like a napping cat. But it seemed Allen had other plans. "I'm just saying you both said some pretty hurtful things. He should apologize, too."

"Damn right he should."

"But you and I both know that that's not how Yuu works. He's not going to apologize. So, you might have to be the bigger person and just do it."

Allen shook his head. "Ugh, I can't think about this right now." He finally sat back down on the bed, hands on his face. He pushed his hair back and sighed.  
"Then don't," Lavi replied with a shrug. "It's not like you can do anything about it now anyway. You're stuck here all night, unless you want to defy Komui's punishment – which I would be hesitant to do. He looked really pissed off."  
With a huff, Allen fell back against the bed, his legs dangling off the side. He rested an arm over his eyes and groaned in frustration.  
Lavi grinned. He didn't like that Allen was so distressed over a stupid fight with Kanda, but the younger teen looked too adorable while pouting over what Allen believed was an unjustified incarceration. Lavi crawled over the bed to Allen until he was right next to him. Playfully, he ran his fingers up Allen's side, waiting for the other to pay attention to him.  
Allen moved his arm away to look up at the redhead. "What are you doing?" he asked, exasperated.  
"Distracting you from your troubles," Lavi said, continuing to glide his fingers over Allen's side. "What does it look like?"  
"It looks like you're bored," Allen answered, a hint of exhaustion in his voice. "But if you're trying to distract me, you'll have to try harder."  
"Is that a challenge?" Mischief gleamed brightly in Lavi's eyes.  
"Could be."

Lavi didn't need any other prompting. He leaned in and kissed Allen, their lips molding together. The redhead brought one hand up and pushed Allen's white hair out of his face, trailing fingers down his cheek and neck. Lavi smiled into the kiss when he felt Allen reciprocate with enthusiasm.

Allen moved his hands all the way up Lavi's back, slipping his fingers into his hair and grabbing the red locks at the base of his neck. He moaned softly into Lavi's mouth, back arching off the bed as he pulled the other boy closer.

That was all it took to get Lavi excited. He climbed closer, planting one knee between Allen's legs on the bed, and continued kissing him deeply. Allen's hands roamed down the redhead's back until they reached the edge of his shirt, pulling at the fabric in a sloppy attempt to free Lavi from his clothing.

Lavi stifled a snicker and sat up, grabbing his shirt and pulling at it. Before he could get the shirt past his head, Allen tackled him to the bed, legs on either side of Lavi's hips.

"Oof," Lavi breathed, shocked at the surprise attack. Allen tugged the shirt free and tossed it on the floor. He didn't even give Lavi a chance to acclimate to the new position before Allen attacked his neck, his tongue and lips leaving a trail of searing kisses on his skin.

Lavi hummed as Allen's mouth explored him, closing his eye and letting his lover take control for the moment. Allen was so worked up today, Lavi wasn't surprised that he took charge of the situation. His body started to relax in the wake of the white-haired boy's caresses, and Lavi pulled him closer.

Allen's hand smoothed down the hard planes of Lavi's chest and stomach until he reached the edge of his pants. With skillful fingers, he pulled the button open and unzipped Lavi's pants as he continued to kiss the redhead's neck and shoulder. Allen palmed Lavi's growing erection through his underwear, leaning up to capture his ear between his lips.

The onslaught of attention rendered the redhead helpless. His arms wrapped around Allen, pulling him closer as he fought to keep his hips from shamelessly thrusting up into his lover's hand. "Mm, Al. You're really—Ah!" He gasped as his ear caught between Allen's teeth. "…Really amorous tonight."

"You're the one who wanted to distract me," Allen replied, his breath heavy against Lavi's neck. "So – _distract me_." He pulled himself up enough to smash their lips together once more.

Moaning into Allen's mouth, Lavi felt his hips thrust up against his lover, grinding hard against Allen's hand and leg. They'd started hot and heavy, and things didn't look like they were slowing down anytime soon.

Lavi's hands slid to Allen's sides, gripping his hips tightly. He pushed at the younger boy, tipping his weight over so he could pin Allen to the bed for a while. Allen grunted as his back hit the mattress and Lavi bent over him, unbuttoning his shirt and working it off as quickly as he could.

Allen watched Lavi, arms limp at his sides as he let his lover undress him. His gaze burned up and down the redhead, silver eyes hungry.

It only took Lavi a minute to undo the multitude of buttons and clasps on Allen's shirt. When he finished and yanked the clothing off of Allen's small frame, he was taken by surprise as Allen launched himself up and forced Lavi on his back once more. He'd barely pinned Allen for more than a couple minutes before he found himself staring up at the ceiling again.

Lavi smirked as Allen worked his partner's pants off with practiced ease. "You seem pretty adamant about being on top, beansprout."

Allen paused with Lavi's pants halfway down his legs. He smacked Lavi's hip lightly, a frown on his face. "Don't call me that. Not today."

"Ok, _Allen_ ," Lavi said, stressing his name as the white-haired boy finished pulling Lavi's pants off and tossed them with the growing pile of discarded clothes on the floor.

Allen ignored Lavi's sassy response. He didn't need to reply verbally when he knew exactly how to get the redhead to shut up. Allen slid his finger over the underside of Lavi's erection, then grabbed the hot flesh in his right hand. And before Lavi could get used to the soft touch, the redhead was overwhelmed as Allen's mouth closed over him – mouth, lips, and tongue replacing his palm and fingers.

Lavi pressed his fist into his mouth, biting down on his knuckle to keep from his voice from echoing off the stone walls. His breath hitched in his throat. Allen wasn't holding back, and he could already feel the curling of heat in his stomach tugging him closer to ecstasy.

" _Allen_ ," he whined, hands stretching out to grip the sheets as his head pushed back against the bed. His hips twitched against Allen's hold, wanting more. Lavi's cheeks flushed red hot with the sudden passion that gripped him. Allen took control from the redhead easily. Lavi usually initiated their interactions, finding his partner to be the more submissive of the two. Sure they switched things up once in a while, but to have Allen so forceful and demanding – it turned Lavi on more than he wanted to admit.

Allen continued to work his mouth around Lavi, tongue flattening out to smooth over the redhead's hardened flesh. His fingers dug into Lavi's hips as he held him down, moaning softly as he pleasured his lover. Allen kept moving as minutes ticked by, bobbing his head and sliding his lips up and down over Lavi's dick.

"Oh, god. Allen, I'm gonna…" Lavi moaned, twisting his head against the bed. He felt the tightness in his stomach, the tension about to burst.

Before Lavi could cum, Allen released him from his mouth, pulling back and watching the redhead. The look on Lavi's face as he was denied orgasm was priceless, and Allen couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry. I'm not done with you yet," he assured the older boy, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Allen hurried off the bed and pulled open a drawer in his dresser, procuring a small tub. He stripped out of the rest of his clothing in record time and was back on top Lavi, kissing the redhead fiercely.

Lavi was overwhelmed. Sure, he had started this little romp with Allen, but the younger teen seemed to be taking over without missing a beat. He felt like he was two steps behind Allen at any given moment, and the white-haired boy knew just where to push all of Lavi's buttons to get what he wanted.

Even so, the redhead was having fun. There was no reason to get bent out of shape when Allen made him feel so good. Besides, he didn't mind not having to do much of the work between them anyway – not to mention that it might relieve some of Allen's pent up frustrations with how shitty the day had gone up until this point.

Allen pulled away from Lavi for just a moment – long enough to pop the tub of ointment open and dip his fingers into it. Once his middle and forefinger were coated, Allen leaned back in to kiss Lavi, his hand sliding down between the redhead's legs and just behind him.

Lavi let out a soft whine when Allen's fingers found his entrance, probing carefully into him. Each little sound vibrating in his throat spurred Allen on. He slipped one finger inside with ease, then the second. Lavi's hips wiggled impatiently. Even if Allen was taking charge and moving things at lightning speeds, this felt like a screeching halt. Allen was always so careful when he topped Lavi, it frustrated him to wait until the white-haired boy thought he was ready. And with his own erection straining against his stomach and Allen's hardness pressing up against his hip, Lavi had a hard time being patient with his lover.

"God, Al. If you're gonna do it, just do it already," Lavi huffed, the impatience heavy in his voice as he pulled away from the kiss. He moved his hips again, pushing himself onto Allen's fingers and licked up his partner's exposed neck.

Allen grinned, as if he expected the redhead to act in such a manner. "You want it that bad, huh?" he teased, still working his fingers into Lavi's backside.

Lavi rolled his green eye. "If I say that, will you finally fuck me?" Lavi changed the tone of his voice to sound overcome and pleading and maybe just a little shrill. " _Oh, Allen. I can't stand it a moment longer. Please just take me!_ "

"Hush," Allen scolded, even with a smile on his face. He pulled his fingers free and moved back. "Turn over."

Lavi did as told, flipping to his stomach without as much as a word. He bent there, hands and knees pressing into the mattress as Allen positioned himself behind the redhead. The younger Exorcist swiped more of the ointment for himself before tossing the tub on the floor next to the pile of clothes. Allen rubbed the slick lubricant over himself, then grabbed Lavi's hips, pulling him closer. Without ceremony, Allen pushed himself into his partner, letting out a soft sigh of satisfaction as he buried deep into the redhead.

Lavi felt his knees go weak, his front half lowering until his face was pressed into the pillow and his hands gripped the sheets to keep steady. It had been a while since Allen had had his way with him like this, but he didn't expect to enjoy it this much. Once Allen started moving, his hips pressing against the back of Lavi's thighs and ass, the redhead was glad to have the pillow to moan into.

Allen's fingers dug into the redhead's hips once more, working into him with a gentle pace that quickly turned to a moderate speed – not too fast and definitely not too slow. Once Allen was comfortable with the timing of his hips, his right hand slipped around to Lavi's front, grabbing his still hard and dripping cock.

It was too much for Lavi. He trembled, the attention paid to his ass and dick overwhelming his senses. He pushed his ass back to meet with Allen's thrusts, moaning wantonly into the pillow.

Allen panted, the moaning sending shivers down his spine. His hips worked harder, pumping into Lavi with fast, upbeat thrusts. Letting go of the redhead's hip, he slid his free hand to Lavi's chest, pulling him up so he was kneeling flush in front of the white-haired boy. Allen kissed along the back of Lavi's neck, right hand still working his hardened flesh and his own stiffness pounding into Lavi's ass.

"I can't hear you like that," Allen whispered, blatant lust in his voice. He worked his wrist faster, pulling more obscene noises from Lavi's mouth.

"Hnn, Allen…" Lavi moaned, the tightness in his stomach coming back tenfold. He reached back, his hands grasping for something to hold onto. He found purchase in Allen's silver locks, gripping them tight as Allen rode him harder.

Allen's breath came more erratically against the back of Lavi's neck and the timing of his hips lost their consistency. Lavi could tell he wasn't going to last much longer, and to be honest, the redhead knew he was doomed to cum soon as well. Allen's hand slid over him, tightening his grip as he fucked Lavi harder.

The change of pace was enough to unravel the redhead. He came quick and hard, the white liquid splashing his stomach and Allen's hand, some of it making its way to the bed. Lavi gasped and cried out as he came, hands tightening in Allen's hair.

Knowing his lover had finally found completion, Allen thrust harder into him, taking only a few seconds to meet Lavi at the finish line. He came with a shuddered breath, holding the redhead close and biting his shoulder as he tried to keep steady on his knees.

Lavi finally let go of Allen's hair, leaning forward and crumpling up on the messy mattress. He felt Allen's spent member slip out, leaving an empty feeling where it once was. Panting, Lavi looked up at Allen, who quickly followed him down on the bed.

"What was that all about?" Lavi asked. A tired smile graced his face as he pulled Allen closer, heedless of the mess they made.

Allen laughed lightly. Their naked bodies, slick with cum and sweat, curled up against each other like exhausted kittens. "Stress relief?" he suggested, burying his face in Lavi's neck. "It wasn't bad, was it?"

"Fuck no. That was amazing. I'm going to have to get you stressed out more often," Lavi announced, kissing Allen's sweaty forehead.

"Well, let's not go quite that far," Allen added, not liking the idea of being that stressed again. "But thank you for distracting me. You did well."

"Anytime, Al. _Anytime_."

Allen snorted, half-hearted smacking Lavi's arm. "Pervert." He lethargically pulled at the bedding and covered their tired and sweaty bodies before they could catch a chill from the cool night air.

"Look who's talking," Lavi countered, resting against the pillow and pulling Allen flush against his chest once they were covered well enough by the sheets and blankets.

"Go to sleep, Lavi." Allen rested against the redhead, closing his eyes. He felt the heavy tug of exhaustion in his limbs

Lavi didn't reply – he had already taken Allen's words to heart. The younger Exorcist could hear his even breathing and felt the relaxed heaviness of his limbs engulfing Allen's smaller frame.

With a sigh, Allen snuggled up to the redhead. The day might've started off badly, but he couldn't think of a better way to end it.


End file.
